Ziya
by tarajayde
Summary: Death was upon her, and she knew for certain; she would not be missed. She had been Klaus's daughter for a millennium, but she was just a girl, and she wanted her mother. And deaths cold arms embraced her.


Ziya was truly cold as she stood under the gaze of the moon. While her whole body yearned for the warmth that lay by the bottom of the hill, next to the roaring flames, her soul and mind were already frozen to the core. The fire that would usually soar under her skin had gone, and ice found a home in her blood. Ziya's magic had died, and she was to go soon after it.

She had been cursed.

It was a painful experience and the only evidence being the black mark that covered her hand, and the lack of light in her usually bright eyes. It was almost ironic, the fact on this very day, over a millennium ago, she was celebrating the day of her fifteenth winter, her last as human, surrounded by family and friends, laughter and joy bubbling through the air. She often took herself back to when she was still just a meagre human, but the truth was harsh. Her friends were all long dead, and her family, even though they were residing only thirty metres from her, couldn't be further away.

Death would be upon her soon, and its cold arms would embrace her. He already whispered her name, beckoning her off the edge of the cliff, into the abyss of the open seas.

" _Ziya…"_

…

 _They had named her Hope. It was certainly a fitting name, her little sister was beautiful, even as she was screaming till she was red in the face. Hope was a symbol of the strength they needed for what was yet to come, and Ziya was reminded of it often. Ziya's Uncles, Hayley, her Aunt and Papa were all, for the first time in what seemed like decades, happy._

 _While she had tried her hardest to not be jealous, moments like this would be a reminder to Ziya of what she used to have, and what she had lost. Ziya herself used to be the cause for the happiness in her family, and when this stopped being this case, she eventually stopped coming to see her family, instead staying with her mother. But alas, her mother had past the year before, causing Ziya to sink into a deep and unwavering depression. She had sunk into herself essentially; changing from what was once a bright, bubbly child into one that barely talked and her eyes seemed perminatley glazed over._

 _She hadn't eaten in weeks, but her magic would keep her alive for a couple more days, going into survival mode. She held a cold exterior, she was frail and her skin was sickly pail colour, Ziya was utmost a ghost of who she used to be and a representation of weakness._

 _But she still didn't view herself as that. Ziya still felt strong, she still had a temper that rivaled her fathers and anger that lingered under her skin. For she had to be like this, to survive as long had she had._

 _A lone tear slipped down Ziya's cheek as she watched her family, and she hurriedly went to her room. She didn't bother being quiet, but when a knock sounded at her door, she was surprised, but was ultimately saddened when she saw it wasn't her Papa._

 _Ziya missed the times when it would be just them three; her papa, mum and herself, but after her parents had separated, it was ultimately the vampire version of a rough child custody battle. She was with her mum for a decade, and then with her papa for the next. It worked great for a while, but it seemed to have grown tiresome for her father and she was soon lucky to see him a couple of times in a century._

 _She knew she was unwanted by her own Papa, and that pained her deeply._

 _She was partly happy though to see that it was her Uncle Kol slipping through her door, roughly slamming it with a smile on his face._

" _Ziya! Just the person I was looking for," Smirking irksomely, seating himself down on the armchair adjacent to her bed._

" _Well it seems you've come to the right place, dearie. For this is my room." Ziya muttered sarcastically. She had one of her mother's many grimoires spready across her bed sheets, gazing down at the familiar writing. Oh, the little things she missed._

" _Dear niece! Why do you mock me so!" Ziya rolled her eyes, concentrating on the words before her. "Anyway, your father urgently requests your presence in his office."_

 _Ziya looked up at him than, confused. Her papa wanted to see her? Did he need something from her? She was certain that he was spending time with Hope, and she was utterly confused, but she put on a cold exterior as usual._

" _Why are you trying to sound fancy Kol? We all know that you're really a peasant… under all that hair gel." Ziya loved riling him up, it was truly one of the only things she enjoyed in life. Kols face became slightly red, but he seemed to shake it off and had snatched a book off her bookcase, casually flicking through it. "And anyway, I'm busy. I'll talk to him tomorrow."_

" _You're going to get in trouble…" In a songly voice, Kol stated. It was true, her father would be mad, but she didn't have it within herself to be scared or to be worried about such trivial things anymore, so she instead shot a witty remark at Kol, and he left her in peace._

…

 _Ziya hadn't felt well in days. Or months really._

 _She didn't know why it was such a shock to herself when she would wake up in a cold sweat, a scream lingering on the tip of her tongue and panting, a reoccurrence for most nights now. Ziya wouldn't remember what she was dreaming about, but she could feel how scared she was and how absolutely terrified she was of the darkness surrounding her._

 _Since the first night back with her family, her first night back in New Orleans, when she had woken both Bekah and Elijah up with her screams, she had put up a spell to stop them all waking up because of her. Mostly though to stop the questions they would ask. They both had hounded her for days after, seeking for the reason of her night-terrors, but even Ziya didn't have any answers herself._

 _One night though, her Papa had heard her horrified cries, and ran vampire speed into her room, still in his night clothes. He flashed around the room, looking for any possible threats, before zeroing in on his daughter, who was leaning against the open French doors that led to her balcony, contemplating upon the still busy streets of New Orleans, trying to calm herself down._

 _She hadn't noticed him, and she was still panting, while harshly scratching her arm above the many other scars caused from nights like these. She drew blood, but Ziya did not notice, as she was both not a vampire, and struggling to get a grip of herself._

 _Klaus did though, his Hybrid senses directing him to the source of the blood in moments, and he zipped forwards to stop her, grabbing her wrists in one hand and her chin in the other. Ziya jumped in shock, swearing to herself as she realized her spell on her room must have weakened over time._

 _Her cheeks reddened and she looked towards the floor, before shrugging her father off, and taking a few steps back._

" _I-I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to wake you," Ziya mumbled, rather pathetically. She was angry at herself, as she knew this would cause a number of repercussions. A few tears had escaped from her eyes, and she hurriedly wiped them, turning away from Klaus._

" _Ziya." Klaus spoke softly, and by look upon his face, anyone would be able to see how worried he was. He yearned to know what was troubling his daughter so, and why he didn't already know._

" _Ziya!" She stayed defiant, still not turning, hoping he would give up and just go back to bed._

" _Ziya Mikealson, look at me!" He was nearly shouting now, but he was careful not to wake his siblings, as he knew how invasive they were and how private his daughter was. It would not bode well._

 _She had slowly turned around, sitting herself on the side of her bed, fidgeting with the novel she had fallen asleep reading. He kneeled before her, grabbed her hands and placed his palm on her cheek, and for the first time he noticed how empty her eyes looked and how frail her body was. He was speechless, and Ziya looked down, feeling uncomfortable, trying to tug her hands back, new tears cascading down her face._

" _Papa let go-"_

" _No Ziya listen-"_

" _Papa! Please, I'm sorry-"_

" _Ziya! Listen!" Klaus didn't yell, but he spoke in such a tone it caused Ziya to stop struggling, but instead start to freely sob. "I know, believe me I know how rough the last couple of months have been. Ingrid, your best friends; your mother, left you. Words cannot explain how your feeling, but please, please, just tell me. Tell me what's going on inside that beautiful mind of yours._

" _I miss you darling, terribly so. Just please, let me in."_

 _So Ziya did the only thing she could think of. She lied._

 _And Klaus knew it, he knew what she was going to do from the look on her face, but he still let her sleep. He stayed the whole night, as he watched over her._

 _But in the morning Klaus was not there, and he really didn't mean to forget about their talk._

 _He really didn't._

 _But he did._

…

The day of her birthday had come around, not a particularly special one, but she was grateful none the less. They went to the site of her birth town, which had long since vanished, and they all sat in a circle around the bonfire, smiling, laughing and acting like a normal family.

Ziya only sat and watched though, staring into the tempting flames of the fire. She smiled at her little sister as she played with Hayley and Klaus, and she giggled at her Aunt and Uncles bickering, trying to burn this memory into her mind.

No, she wasn't scared of death.

She feared what happened after death.

But Ziya's demise was upon her, the walk up the hill to the top of the cliff had exhausted her, and she was now struggling to breathe. She stumbled towards the edge of the tall cliff and looked right down into the murky waters. She would die on impact, she did not have vampirism to save her, there would be no suffering.

Down by the bonfire, Elijah looked around at his siblings, Hope and Hayley, contempt at last. But the feeling did not last forever, as he realized who was missing. Ziya had somehow managed to sneak away from the most powerful being upon earth, without them noticing him.

He was only relieved for a moment, when he found her lurking at the top of the cliff, but shot up from his seat when he noticed how indeed close she was to the edge. Klaus had followed his stare, and watched terrified as his daughter stumbled towards her death. Something was clearly wrong.

He ran so fast up the peak, that the only noise that he made was a faint whistle, screaming for Ziya the whole way up. Elijah was closely behind his, but the rest of the party had yet to notice.

He was too late, though.

Ziya had taken a final look at him as she fell over.

It seemed to have last forever, but before Elijah could comprehend it;

Klaus had jumped after her.

… **.**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know its petty crappy, but thanks for reading!**


End file.
